I Need You to Be Happy
by AmerieIes
Summary: She had tried to tell him, but he couldn't hear her. He dismissed it as a dream. But now that he realized everything, she was happy and he would NOT be the one to take that away from her. Even if it meant that he was miserable.One-Shot!


As I walked into the Great Hall, the first thing I saw was Potter talking with Katie Bell. I immediately started jumping to conclusions in my head and I dashed out of the room only to be followed by "The Chosen One" himself. The Prefects bathroom seemed like a good place to lose him so I ducked inside the door hoping to Merlin that he didn't see me. In my time of panic a lump had formed in my throat and it felt as though my bloody tie was choking me, so I attempted to loosen it.

My mind was reeling. I thought about everything. The plan I told to execute, The deeds that I had to do in order for that to happen, the people I had hurt so horribly. It all came back to me in vivid memories and I lost control. For the first time _in my life_, I broke. I had a complete mental breakdown. I cried. No, I bawled. In an attempt to calm my self, I splashed cold water all over my face. By the time I woke up in the mirror, Potter was standing in the doorway pointed his wand at me.

In those first few milliseconds, I considered telling him everything. From the plan, to the killing, to the curses and the force. But I pushed it all away. I told myself I was stronger than that. I told myself any lie that I possibly could to put my walls back up.

When I found myself, I raised my wand and shot the first curse that I could think of. Potter ducked behind the stalls. I ran to the other end. He shot a curse at my feet and I barely dodged it. We both missed a couple more times before he hit me square in the chest with some weird curse that I had never heard before.

It fell like all of my veins were ripping open. To my surprise, when I looked down they had. Small cuts crossed every vein or artery I had. The last thing that I remember is collapsing on the cold stone floor and seeing my blood, pooling all around me. Then all I could see was black.

When I awoke, I was lying in a hospital bed in the infirmary. I couldn't see very well. Everything was a blur. I heard a rumbling sound beside, then it became clear. It was Granger's voice. She was talking to Madam Pomfrey and…_me?_ I listened more closely. Was that _concern _in her voice? The only people that I had ever heard her concerned for like that was Potter and Weasel. But it was…it was genuine concern. I saw a mane of bushy brown hair looking down at my face. Then she said something that I never expected.

"Draco, I…I am so…sorry," Her voice was only broken by her own sobs. "Please…please be alright? Oh, who am I kidding…you probably can't even hear me so I guess that means I can say this without being condemned for it…I know the plan. What your mission was…everything…But, unlike a lot of people…I know who you are. I know that your not really like this…I can see it in your eyes. You've been in pain all year. Not physical, up until now, but emotional. I know you didn't want to do that to Katie Bell. I know that for sure. Just…just please be ok? I wish you could hear this, but I don't figure you can. I know I won't have the courage to say it again, so I guess I could say this also…-" Then it all went black again. I couldn't see or hear a thing. I was weightless. Floating through space…

For a long while after I had been healed I dismissed it as an odd dream. But now, now that I am more mature…now that the war is over and I know who I am for sure, I realize that it wasn't. the knowing looks in the hallways…the apologetic smiles when Potter or Weasel were interrogating me. She had really been there. She meant all of those things. But I also found out that I realized this much too late. For she is "happily" married to Weasel and I was formerly married to bloody Astoria Greengrass. Greengrass and I have a son together also, I understand that Hermione also has children, or a child…? But Astoria and I were forced to get an annulment more than three years ago. I have not been allowed to see my child since then. I am forced to sit in my office everyday and watch Hermione and Weasel pass by holding hands and being happy. It has been so long since I have known happy and I long for it. But I fear I can only find my true happiness with the one person that believed in me and understood me from the beginning. Hermione Jean Granger, I need you to be happy...

* * *

><p><strong>This was a weird story for me because I am usually not so serious or "deep" of you will. But I was sitting on the edge of this little walk bridge at 9:00 at night, listening to the creek splash about below me and I was inspired.21qqw (sorry my cat walked across my keyboard) So, just review…I wanna know if I'm good at this sort of thing…<strong>

**~Amerie**


End file.
